Harry Potter and the Attack of the Fans
by Rakit Kween Of the Midwest
Summary: Obsessions, Obsessions... just a little one-shot... 3 crazy fans go into harry's world and kidnap him from the bathtub!


Disclaimer: nothing that has ne thing to do with Harry Potter belongs to me. exept the fanfics i write. but thats another story and i dont want a lawsuit so NOTHING is mine. i dont see the reason for these disclaimers i mean, everyone knows that the stuff dont belong to me! So leave me alone okay?  
  
A/N: this is just a funny 1 chapter thing.. it was inspired by Amanda and Cierra, who are my partners in crime. I love u guys! And Amanda, lets buy you a plane ticket. lol. A/N #2: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS A PLOT TO KIDNAP HARRY POTTER AND A TIME SETTING THAT IS VERY UNLOGICAL BECAUSE THE BOOKS WERE WRITEN IN THE PAST. THANK YOU.  
  
Harry Potter's freaky fans  
  
(The scene opens on a nice night in March, the 26th to be precise, and Cierra and Deva are sitting in front of Cierra's computer talking to Amanda.)  
  
~*~*~*~Inside Im~*~*~*~ PotterzGirl: I cant wait til we can go see the 4th movie, Dan will be soooooo hot!  
  
Poofy: Ya i know. Hey! What about that bathtub scene in the 4th book, eh? wonder how they'll get THAT one in the movie...  
  
PotterzGirl: ya you're right....  
  
Poofy: hey but we cant get NC-17 here...  
  
PotterzGirl: O that's okay, chest would be fine. lol.  
  
Poofy: lol i would run in and attack him...  
  
PotterzGirl: Ya that's what i would do too!  
  
~*~*~*~ end of IM~*~*~*~  
  
3 weeks later:  
  
Cierra: Where is she?  
  
Deva: I don't know!  
  
(Cierra and Deva are in an airport and they are looking around)  
  
Deva: oooo maybe that's her! (points)  
  
Cierra: YOU AMANDA?!?!  
  
Amanda: Uhh.. yeah hi. i'm guessing you're Cierra (notices Cierra's shortness)  
  
Cierra: Yeah how did you notice? Amanda: Uh... you're really short.  
  
Cierra: (Shocked) MOI!?  
  
Deva: yes, you... (smacks Cierra's boob)  
  
Cierra: (kung foo kicks Deva's boob sending her flying into a security guard) HI YA!  
  
Deva: OW YOU BITCH!  
  
Amanda: okay okay calm down we have to go get on the plane so we can go to Hogwarts!  
  
(the three grin and get on the plane to England)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deva: okay so this is platform 9 3/4?  
  
Cierra: Yup looks like it.  
  
Amanda: what if we cant get in?  
  
Deva: we will....  
  
(they all walk into the barrier and they look around at the train)  
  
All: Wowwwwwww.....  
  
Deva: (to the others) HARRY!  
  
(they duck)  
  
Amanda: okay lets go.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
( the three girls have been spying on harry for a long time and they decided to go watch the 1st task.)  
  
Deva: ooooo Viktor... EEWWWW! he's FUGLY!  
  
(Cierra and Amanda cringe)  
  
(they all watch until harry comes out)  
  
(all three drool)  
  
Amanda: well according to the book, it wont be long now...  
  
Deva: Good.  
  
Cierra: oooo cant we just kidnap him NOW!?  
  
Amanda and Deva: NO!  
  
Deva: we have to wait.... (grins) until he's na-  
  
Amanda: oooooooo don't say it!  
  
Deva: okay fine then....  
  
Cierra: we don't want to know why Amanda don't want to here that's Harry's gonna be naked...  
  
(Amanda squeals in delight and runs off muttering something about Harry's four poster)  
  
Deva: oooooo no he got hurt! (frowns)  
  
Cierra: hey I'd doctor him up any time.  
  
Deva: ooooo he's got the egg. good! not long now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(the girls sneak around the halls at night, following harry)  
  
Cierra: wont he be able to see us?  
  
Deva: no. we aren't really here. this is just me writing about this.  
  
Cierra: ohhhhh.....  
  
Deva: he's been in that bathroom for a long time....  
  
Amanda: (puts ear against the door)  
  
Myrtle: You have to put your head under too....  
  
ALL: NOW! PINE FRESH!  
  
(they all sprint to the side of the bathtub and dive in, still in their fake Hogwarts clothes)  
  
Harry: HEELLLLPPPPPP!!!! HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!  
  
(they tie his arms behind his back and pull him out of the tub.)  
  
Deva: (cocks head) damnnnn.......  
  
Cierra: (grinning) oh give him a towel...  
  
Amanda: NO!! i mean.. uh, no, don't.  
  
Deva: yeah i'm with her....  
  
(they lift him up and take him out to their car.)  
  
Harry: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!  
  
(they throw him in)  
  
Deva: GO GO GO!  
  
Amanda: okay okay!  
  
(they drive off the grounds but run into Hagrid)  
  
(they all have whiplash now)  
  
Hagrid: Wha the Hell are yeh all doin out here?  
  
Deva: errr... uhh...  
  
Hagrid: Harry? Why are you naked and all covered in bubbles?  
  
Harry: they're kidnapping me!  
  
Dumbleore: yes i saw the whole thing  
  
(they all turn around and Dumbledore is standing there)  
  
Dumbledore: nice ass harry... nice a toned... i had one such as that myself once..  
  
Harry: (blushing) thanks sir  
  
(Dumbledore winks)  
  
Hagrid: okay, you three girls should go now... and er... me and Dumbledore will take care of Harry here.. (winks at Dumbledore)  
  
Harry: NO! NO! I'll er.... go with them.  
  
(all three girls high-five eachother)  
  
the end  
  
AN: i'm such a retard.. but so are Amanda and Cierra. they helped me think of this 


End file.
